The End of Teasing
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Emmy is being teased in school and is afraid to speak up. Max, meanwhile, is concerned for his sister. Can he make things right before something bad happens to Emmy?
1. Prolouge

The End of Teasing: A Dragon Tales Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Tales. Belongs to PBS kids.**

 **A/N: Special thanks to TolkienScholar for being my beta reader and Sofia2015 for the suggestion of using a prologue for the first chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

The taunting words flew around in six-year-old Emmy's mind like wasps.

 _"Baby."_

 _"Aren't you a little old for pretending?"_

 _"You know dragons aren't real, don't you, Emmy? Oh, that's right, you don't!"_

 _"Stupid."_

 _"Goody-goody."_

 _"Freak!"_

To her four-year-old brother Max, she was brave. Yet in the schoolyard or the soccer field, she wasn't brave like he thought she was.

She was terrified, trying to hide somewhere.

Like now. Except that she wasn't exactly trying to hide; more like trying to cover up her ears, to rid them of today's teases and taunts.

"Emmy! The dragons are calling us!" Emmy heard her brother call. But she stood, too upset to speak _._

"Emmy! You're scaring me!" she heard Max call again. She blinked, realizing that her now-frightened brother was standing close to the glowing drawer, staring at her. It was almost as if Max was afraid to go near her.

"Sorry for scaring you, Max. I was just thinking about how much fun we're going to have in Dragon Land," Emmy lied, uncovering her ears. She hated having to lie to her brother, but she thought that it would be for the best. If Max found out, he would be worried and tell their parents or one of the dragons. Telling their parents wasn't a good idea because their mother would demand every little detail _,_ and their father would have a talk with the school principal, wanting to speak with the parents whose child was causing the trouble _._ And while the dragons were helpful at times, what Emmy was facing wasn't exactly something that could be solved with a trip to The School in the Sky.

Emmy sighed _._ She opened the drawer and got out the dragon box, holding it gently, as she took the glowing dragon scale from the purple velvet that protected it.

As she and her brother said the rhyme that would take them to Dragon Land in a flash, Emmy sighed to herself. She would be in peace for an hour or two before she had to come back to the mess that was her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Emmy! Max! Wake up! Time for school!"

Emmy groaned, placing her pillow over her ears. Her mother's gentle but strict voice rang at her like bells on a clock.

Normally, she would be the first one out of bed with Max following behind her. But ever since the teasing and the taunts started, Emmy reasoned with herself that her getting up early wasn't worth it anymore.

"Emmy, come on! You can't be late for school!" Her mother-Andrea-urged from the hallway, forcing Emmy to awaken from her slumber and get dressed in her familiar red shirt and blue jumper.

Before she stepped out of her room, Emmy looked at herself in the mirror.

"Am I really a freak?" She asked her reflection. Her reflection stood motionless, having Emmy sigh in defeat and walk downstairs to breakfast with Andrea leading.

…

Emmy looked at her cereal with dread, knowing that once she and Max were finished eating, their father would drive them to school and she would be forced to endure more teasing and taunting than the day before.

"Emmy," Danny eyed his daughter in concern. "you hardly touched your cereal. What's the matter?"

Emmy looked up at her father."I hate school and I'm not going!" She shouted, looking down at her cereal once again.

"Emily Juliet Costa! You usually like school. Why are you giving us trouble about it now?"

Andrea sighed, looking at her husband. "Danny, tell you what, you go ahead and take Max to school and I'll talk with Emmy. Okay?"

'Danny nodded as everyone (except for Emmy) finished their breakfast.

As Max and Danny had left for Libman Elementary School, Andrea sat down beside her daughter who looked at her now soggy cereal.

"Emmy, dear, you never had trouble with school before," Andrea took her daughter's hand gently. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Emmy looked at her mother and turned away. She really wanted to tell her mother about being teased and taunted but feared of being bullied even more if she did.

She looked at her mother again. "It's nothing, Mom. Just a couple of girls at school," she halfway lied, knowing that she at least told her mother some truth about what was happening to her.

"Anything else about these girls I should know about?" Andrea asked as Emmy shook her head. The two stood up from their chairs as Andrea grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter. "Come on then and grab a granola bar from the planetary. You're going to late for Mrs. Perkins if you don't hurry."

Emmy sighed as she got her bag and grabbed a granola bar from the planetary.

She hoped that for one day she wouldn't be bullied and that her school day could be normal. But as her mother turned into the school's driveway and she saw a blonde ponytail from the backseat window, Emmy realized she was wrong.

So, so wrong.

"Oh, Emmy, what took you so long? Were you scared?" Destiny Edwards cooed tauntingly, swiping her ponytail over her shoulder as she and Emmy walked to Mrs. Perkins' first grade class.

 _Just ignore her, Emmy,_ Emmy thought to herself as Destiny started to make chicken noises.

"You're a chicken! Buck, buck! Emmy 'the chicken' Costa. Buck, buck!" Destiny continued the chicken noises as they made their way to Mrs. Perkins' class.

Mrs. Perkins, a kind and gentle teacher at Libman Elementary school, tapped the clucking blonde on the shoulder. "Looks like you're a fan of chickens, Destiny, but our trip to the farm isn't for a couple of weeks," she said gently with a laugh. "Now you and Emmy go to your seats because we have a lot to learn today."

The two girls nodded, walking to their seats.

...

After lunch was over and it was time for recess, Emmy sat on the grass by herself.

Since the first graders and preschoolers were together for both lunch and recess, Emmy would sometimes play with Max or if he was playing with his own friends, she would grab one of the playground's soccer balls and practice her skills on the soccer field.

But for now, she wanted to be alone.

Unfortunately for her, her time alone was cut short as Destiny and a group of girls came to her and started teasing and taunting her.

Destiny, as always, went first."Dragon's aren't real Emmy!" she taunted, trying to make Emmy uncomfortable.

Emmy sighed. She couldn't let Max see her scared, not at school.

"They are so real Destiny!" Emmy yelled, feeling proud for defending dragons everywhere.

Alice laughed. "They aren't real!"

"Oh no, then why did you tell me that the card I made for you in December was a nice one huh?"

"Oh! That was just the fever talking, I've long since thrown the card away!"

Emmy ignored her comment. In fact, she ignored them all, something she thought she'd never do.

"Did we just get talked back to and ignored?"Kim asked, confused.

"We just did," Destiny replied, grabbing Emmy by her shirt collar.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emmy screamed as Destiny, Alice, and Kim ignored her, teasing the impoverished girl.

Tears filled her eyes as Emmy screamed for help.

"Leave Emmy alone!" A voice yelled.

To Emmy's horror, it was Max and he was not pleased.

 _Oh no! Max! I have to keep him from finding out! Think of something! Quick!_ Emmy thought as she began to laugh playfully. "Hey, Destiny, that's enough on going over our lines for the school play," she continued to laugh for her own sake as Emmy wiggled out of Destiny's hold.

"But Emmy, it looked so real!" Max exclaimed with a concern look on his face that was beginning to show up unexpectedly.

'"Max! That's how acting is supposed to be like, remember?" Emmy give her brother a pat on his shoulder. "You did a good job filling in for Arnold who saves me from the evil witch." She turned to Destiny who growled. "isn't that right Destiny?"

"This' isn't over Emmy!" Destiny shouted as she began to walk away with Alice and Kim. "Meet me at the playground after school on Friday so we can finish going over our 'lines'."

Max wasn't so sure about her practicing lines as he left Emmy alone to play with his friend Brian.

Now Emmy was scared.

When Destiny meant something, she really meant it.

What was a six-year-old suppose to do when they were troubled?

Emmy walked back to Mrs. Perkins' class afraid, hearing Destiny, Alice, and Kim snicker and point as she went to her desk and sighed.

On Friday after school she wasn't going to play with Max in Dragon Land, instead she was dead meat.

All thanks to Destiny.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot of things going on and my beta told me this morning that she can no longer do it so I'm doing my own editing from now on. Again, I am so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He couldn't stop thinking of his sister.

Ever since recess had been dismissed, the only thing on Max's mind was Emmy. Not even the sing along of the days of the week could snap him out of the trance he was in.

The more he thought, the more he was concerned for Emmy and her safety.

The four-year-old never thought that his sister would be so sacred that she would have to lie to him.

Emmy was always the brave one, the leader, the one that knew how to color inside the lines, someone Max could look up to.

But now he had to be the brave one as his thoughts were interrupted by his teacher.

"Max? Is everything okay?" The teacher asked, her warm smile was felt with concern.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Stacy," Max lied. He had never lied to an adult before as he was taught to tell the truth, but his sister had lied to him on the playground so it was only fair for him to lie as well even if he knew the consequences of lying from television and his comic books.

Mrs. Stacy walked off, a bit concerned for Max as he was usually the loudest in her class of nineteen students but shrugged it off, realizing that he may be having a bad day and didn't feel like talking much.

Max didn't know it but after school, Emmy would become someone that he thought he would never knew in his life.

She would become a moody person towards him.

...

"Leave me alone Max!" Emmy yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

She had been that way even since school had finished. Normally, Emmy would talk with Max on the ride home and they would laugh at the silliest things that they would see on the road.

None of that happened as Emmy had her arms crossed, sticking her tongue at him when Max tried to speak to her about what had happened at recess between her and Destiny.

He tried to speak to her again when they got home, only for Max to stand in the hallway by himself before deciding to go to the playroom.

In the playroom, Max found the dragon box sitting on the coloring table.

Emmy was normally responsible for putting the dragon box back in the drawer so their parents wouldn't find out about it or the existence of the dragon scale and Dragon Land. Then again, their parents never went to the playroom much.

Max opened the dragon box. Inside, the dragon scale glowed brightly, almost as if it was showing off his reflection.

Max held the dragon scale close to him. He had been to Dragon Land on his own twice before when Emmy was gone but while she was at home was a new experience for him.

"I wish, I wish with all my heart. To fly with dragons in a land apart," Max muttered quietly as the dragons on the playroom's wallpaper flew off and spun in different colors while they wrapped themselves around Max's body before he disappeared with a light glow.

...

"Max! Buddy!" Ord, a big blue dragon that was not so brave at heart, cheered as he hugged Max tightly.

"Ord, you're squishing me," Max said, feeling his lungs being crushed by the hug.

"Oh. Sorry."

Ord had let Max down as Cassie, a pink dragon that was so shy but very smart and Zak and Wheezie, a green and purple two headed dragon that were two tails of fun, came forward.

"Hi Max! Where's Emmy?" Cassie asked, wondering why her best friend wasn't there with Max.

"She's mad at me so she's at home," Max grumbled in misery.

"What did you do?" Ord asked in worry.

"I-" Before Max had a chance to explain, Zak and Wheezie walked over to his side.

"If you don't want to tell us, Max, we all understand," Zak said, patting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"You're right Zak! If Max doesn't want to tell us, he could tell Quetzal what's going on!" Cassie smiled at Max, signaling him to come forward and ride on her back.

 _Would Emmy be mad at me for this?_ Max wondered, climbing abroad Cassie's back as she, Ord, Zak, and Wheezie began flying to The School in The Sky. _Going to Dragon Land by myself when she's at home acting all grumpy? I hope she's not._

"Hola ninos!" Quetzal, an elder yellow Mexican dragon who was the teacher at The School in The Sky, greeted the dragons and Max as he was putting away a storybook.

"Hola Quetzal!" Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie greeted while Max looked at the floor.

The four-year-old knew that the elder dragon would help him but wondered if what Quetzal would tell him would work out.

"What's the matter, Max?" Quetzal asked, noticing the boy looking at the ground and not making a sound.

Max looked up at Quetzal as he nervously began to speak. "Emmy's mad at me because I found out she was being teased at school by a girl named Destiny who wants her to fight on Friday. I'm really scared for Emmy, Quetzal. I really, really am!"

"I see," Quetzal said with a gentle, understanding smile. " You're concerned about Emmy, Max. That's normal for humans and dragons to worry about their familia in times of trouble or anything else."

"It is?" Max asked, a bit unsure as Quetzal nodded before turning to his friends.

The dragons smiled at him as Ord took Max's hand.

"Even I worry about my mommy and daddy, little buddy. Like I worry if my mom packs me dragonberries or..." The blue dragon rambled on about what his mother and father do for him, causing Max to giggle.

"I sometimes worry about my older brothers and sisters when they go somewhere new but when they're at home with my mommy and daddy and me, I know that they were safe at the new place they went to," Cassie smiled as thinking of her seventy-two siblings always made her happy.

"And I sometimes worry for Wheezie," Zak admitted, putting a hand to his face. "And not just because she's apart of me."

"Aww Zaky!" Wheezie exclaimed, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Sister germs!" Zak spat, rubbing his check as the purple dragon laughed.

"Thank you guys for your help but Emmy's never going to tell me what's wrong. She'll just be angrier." Max looked at the floor again as the hopeful look in his eyes began to drain.

"That's not truth, nino," Quetzal told the boy as Max looked up once again. "Emmy will understand that you care for her."

"Thank you, Quetzal," Max said as he started to wave goodbye to his friends.

"Max! Where are you going?" Ord asked,upset that his little buddy couldn't stay longer.

"Home. My tummy is making noises," Max giggled as he said the rhythm to take him back home until next time.

...

"There you are Max! Mom said it's time for dinner," Emmy told Max as he appeared in the playroom.

"Emmy, can I talk to you?" Max asked in concern.

Emmy looked at her little brother with a smug smile. "Maybe tomorrow, Max. I'm not feeling too good right now. Okay?"

Max could only nod in disappointment as the two siblings went downstairs for dinner.

Though the dragons at Dragon Land had helped him, Max was still worried.

What if Destiny hurt Emmy so badly that she could never heal?

Max pushed the thought out of his mind as he tried his best to be happy in front of his parents so they wouldn't suspect him of being worried.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a month, I've been pretty busy with college and I've been watching the episodes on Netflix (I'm around episode nine of the first season by the way). I forgot to mention in the prologue but this takes place in the early part of Season One. Also I'm sorry that I butchered the number of Cassie's siblings as in "The Big Sleepover" it's revealed she has seventy-four but I went by the number used in Cassie's song just to make it easier on me. Anyway, I hope you read and review. (:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Emmy had told him that she wasn't feeling well, Max couldn't believe it until the next day when she came downstairs, still in her pajamas, complaining that she wasn't feeling good.

Max watched as their mother looked at Emmy, checking her forehead before concluding that she did feel a little warm and would have to stay home from school.

Max tried to mimic Emmy and her actions, only for his parents to catch him in the act very quickly.

"You're going to school, Max," they told him as the four-year-old ate his breakfast a lot faster than what he normally did, not in the mood to play with his food.

He thought he had seen his parents give each other worried glances but thought it was apart of his imagination as Emmy looked at him.

"Have fun at school, Max," she told him in a hoarse voice before giving him the best smile that she could manage while being sick as their mother held the sick six-year-old in her arms and took her to her room.

Max would try to have fun at school for Emmy but something in his gut told him otherwise.

...

Max tried his best to have fun like Emmy told him during the hours before recess in Mrs. Stacy's classroom. He colored, practiced writing his name even though he kept writing it backwards instead of forwards, counted up to twenty, sang along with his classmates, and made a block tower with his friend Brain.

While having fun, Emmy was usually away from his mind as he knew that she was safe at home. Sick but safe. What wasn't away from his mind was the three girls he had seen near his sister the day before. He remembered Destiny the most and her growl after Emmy told him about an evil witch.

Max may have been four, but he wasn't stupid. There was something going on between Emmy and Destiny and he was determined to find out what it was before Friday or before the bell signaling that recess was over.

...

"Hey! What are you doing here you little shrimp?!"

That was the greeting Destiny gave him when he came to talk to her during recess. Max tried to keep his anger low as he looked at the blonde straight in the eye.

"I'm here for my sister Emmy since she's at home sick. What's going on between you two?" He asked as he only received a cruel laugh from Destiny and her friends.

"Emmy told him about us! What are we going to do, Destiny?" A girl with bouncy red curls asked in a mocking tone of panic.

"I'm thinking, Kim!" Destiny shouted as she turned to Max. "Your sister's a tattletale. You don't want to know what we do to tattletales."

"But Emmy never told me about you!" Max protested, putting his hands on his hips. "And I'm glad that she didn't because now I know how mean you really are!"

"Oh, you think I'm mean now, huh?" Destiny cooed, patting Max on the head as if she was giving him some sort of praise. "Don't worry shrimp, on Friday I'll show everyone including you how mean I really can be by sending your sister to the hospital!"

"H-Hospital?!" Max stuttered as he hated hospitals but Emmy in a hospital terrified him even more than himself being in the hospital.

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner over here! A big, stupid winner!" Destiny cheered like an announcer on a gameshow as she clapped her hands engarly.

Max didn't find Destiny's joy to be engar about as he pointed a finger at her. "If you mess with Emmy again, I'll-" he couldn't finish as he felt Kim and another girl's hands on his shoulders and around his waist. Max struggled and squirmed, trying to break free from the girls' grasp as Destiny laughed.

"Tell a teacher? I'm afraid that's out of the question, shrimp," she said, swiping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"But Emmy will get hurt if I don't tell!" Max shouted as Kim and the other girl had let go of him.

"We don't care," Kim snickered as Destiny gave her a high five.

"I do," the other girl responded, loud enough for Max, Destiny, and Kim to hear. "Teasing Emmy is one thing but hurting her just feels bad. She could never walk or see again if we hurt her."

"Whose side are you on, Alice?" Destiny growled as Alice flinched. The blonde turned to the frightened girl and smiled. "That's right. We don't want to have another 'accident' to explain to Mommy and Daddy, now do we?"

Max was bewildered as he watched Alice nod in fright. He just thought that Destiny was mean, not controlling as he felt sorry for Alice.

The bell rang minutes later as Destiny gave Max another pat on the head before running off in laughter.

"Destiny's a monster. Tell your sister everything. Please!" Alice begged, giving Max a pleading look before she left.

Max couldn't promise Alice that he would tell Emmy about Destiny, but there was just one problem.

How was he going to tell her without her getting mad at him?

...

"How are you doing, Em? Feel any better?" Max asked when he got home.

"A little better. Mom said that I might even go back to school tomorrow," Emmy replied with a small smile as she held up a picture. "Look at what I drew while you were at school, Max."

Max smiled at the picture. "It's us." He looked at his sister curiously. "But I thought you were mad at me."

Emmy sighed as she coughed. "I was but then I realized something. Max, you're my little brother and I love you even if what you do is silly or makes me mad because you're my only brother and I could never replace you with all the soccer balls and dragon berries in the world."

The two siblings laughed for a few minutes before Max looked at his shoes.

"Max?" Emmy looked at her brother as she wondered if she said anything that had hurt his feelings.

Max looked up at his sister and sighed. "Emmy, remember when you broke Wheezie's trumpet and you were scared to tell her that you did it because you were afraid that she wouldn't be your friend anymore before making Zak and Cassie feel bad?" He watched as Emmy nodded before he continued. "Well, I feel the same way except I didn't break anything. I kind of-sort of talked to someone that you don't like very much."

Emmy's eyes widened in horror as she looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "You talked to Destiny? Max! What made you do that?"

Max, having kept his anger low all day at school, felt his anger boiling over the edge. "It was you, okay?!" The four-year-old snapped, ignoring the tears that were about to flow on Emmy's cheeks. "I don't want you to get hurt, Emmy. You're my big sister and I can't be myself or do anything without you."

Neither brother nor sister could speak as Emmy started to sob. Max was overwhelmed with shock and guilt. Emmy sobbing in front of him shocked Max as his sister never expressed sadness in front of anyone except for their parents. He felt guilty for causing her sadness. He didn't mean it; Max only wanted Emmy to know how _he_ felt about her being teased by Destiny, not make things worse for her than what they already were.

The only thing Max could do was hug his sister as a way to make her feel okay and him less guilty.

"I'm sorry, Max. I just..." Emmy felt her voice choking up as Max held her left hand.

"It's not your fault, Emmy." Max looked up at his sister whose brown eyes were filling up with tears once again. "Quetzal was right about me caring for you."

Emmy looked at her brother with a small smile. "You went to Dragon Land? For me?"

Max shrugged. "I can't go there by myself sometimes?" He asked jokingly as he smiled at his sister.

Emmy giggled for the first time in days as she hugged her brother.

Slowly, Max saw his sister grin before realizing that she couldn't stand up to Destiny alone. Emmy needed him and in order to face Destiny, the siblings needed each other and their wits to make things right.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emmy was well enough for school the next day as she bit her lip. She would have to face Destiny alone until recess where she and Max would face her together.

"Don't worry, Emmy. Try to not think about Destiny. That's what Mommy and Daddy tell me about the monster in my closet." Max had put a hand on her shoulder as Emmy felt relaxed. Yet on the inside, she felt scared and most likely to run off if she was ever given the chance to.

"Thanks Max," Emmy said softly, hoping that her little brother's advice would work out as the two siblings went their separate ways.

…

As she had done every school morning since the first day, Emmy had put her backpack in her cubby, only to notice some notes out of place.

She picked up the notes and looked at them before putting a hand to her mouth. None of the notes were friendly as Emmy felt a chill go down her spine.

The notes read:

 _Tattletale._

 _Getting your little brother into OUR problems? That's low, Emmy Costa, really low._

 _How can anyone be friends with you? Especially those dragons that I see you draw during arts and crafts time?You're nothing but a baby!_

 _You better not tell Mrs. Perkins you goody two shoes!_

 _I'm better than you and you know it!_

All of the notes were signed with Destiny's name as Emmy recognized the flower that the girl used for her Is. Emmy stuffed the notes in her jumper pocket as she walked to her seat, only to be confronted by Destiny.

"Looks like you couldn't keep your fingers away from anything that is just between you and me. Huh Emmy?" Destiny asked as she put her hand on Emmy's shoulder while the confident six-year-old looked at her.

"Leave me alone," Emmy said gently but it didn't work well with Destiny as before she knew it, Emmy was on the floor while concerned classmates gathered around her.

"Someone get Mrs. Perkins please! Emmy doesn't look too good!"

"T-Too m-much b-blood."

"Why would Destiny hurt Emmy that hard? Wait a minute! It's Friday! I thought that day was good, not bad!"

Emmy looked at her concerned classmates with blurry eyes as minutes passed before she heard Mrs. Perkins step into the room, telling her classmates to give her some space.

The last thing that Emmy remembered doing was giving her teacher Destiny's notes that she had stuffed in her jumper pocket before feeling lightheaded and eventually passing out as her classmates cried woes of sorrow on her behalf.

…

"Emmy, wake up dear."

Emmy awoke to the sound of her mother's gentle voice as she looked around. She wasn't in school anymore as she recognized the drawings of her friends from Dragon Land on her bedroom wall that she had drawn two months ago when the bullying had started.

"Mom…" Emmy spoke slowly as she felt her mother's arms around her, shushing her gently.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, sweetheart," Andrea said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "Mrs. Perkins showed your dad and I the notes you gave her before you passed out."

"She did?" Emmy asked with fresh tears in her eyes as her mother nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You and Dad were busy and…"

"We're never too busy for you and Max, Emmy. Next time, if you have a problem, you'll talk to us, won't you?" Andrea asked gently, trying to not make her daugther more upset than what she already was.

"Yes," Emmy told her mother softly as she heard her call for Max who came in her room, holding a card.

"Hi Em," he said softly, handing her the card. "I drew the picture and Mommy wrote the words!" He frowned when he saw how quiet Emmy suddenly became. "Emmy?"

"I'm sorry Max but I don't want to talk right now." Emmy sighed as she had put the card down and pointed to her door for him to leave which Max did.

He hated what his sister had become because of Destiny. The Emmy he knew was brave, fun, and sometimes bossy. This Emmy was scared and alone and he didn't like it one bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Destiny Edwards never once thought that she would have to go to the principal's office during the entirety of her first grade year but when Mrs. Perkins had pulled her out of recess, she knew it couldn't be good.

Now the six-year-old sat in the chair that faced the principal as she swung her legs back and forth.

"What you did to Emmy Costa and the way you have been treating her is unacceptable in this school. I'm sorry to say this but you are banned from this school for two years," the principal told the little girl who gasped in shock.

"I didn't want to pick up Emmy but the other girls had made me pick on her as they were bigger bullies than me,"

Destiny lied, putting on an innocent act.

"You can't blame other people for the things you did wrong Mrs. Edwards. You should know that no matter what anyone says, bullying is wrong and hurts other people. So now I'm going to call your parents and tell them to come get you. In the meanwhile, I want you to pack your things and get out of this school." The principal, not buying her act, pointed to the door as the six-year-old got out of her chair.

So Destiny left the principal's office, went to her cubby, got all her stuff, and went outside to wait for her parents to get her.

...

Meanwhile, Max was in the playroom, drawing a picture of him and Emmy before she was teased. He was scared that she was still mad at him before he noticed a glow coming from the drawer.

He opened the drawer, picked up the box, opened it, and grabbed the dragon scale.

He said the rhyme to take him to Dragon Land and in a few seconds, Max was in Dragon Land, looking for his dragon friends before seeing Cassie who walked up to him as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Max! So how is Emmy today?" asked Cassie while hugging Max.

Max looked at Cassie and told her that Emmy had just gotten beat up by Destiny and that she didn't want to talk about it. He also told her that Emmy was taken to the hospital and was now at home resting.

Cassie had let go of Max once he was finished with his tale. "You know Max, I know how you feel. Remember when I was teased in school and being called "pinky" in school?"

Max nodded his head, remembering the event."Yeah. You told the teacher and then the bully stopped calling you that name and now you two are friends, but this is different, Cassie. Your bully didn't hit you."

Max started to cry but Cassie hugged him and rubbed his back to calm him down from the events that he saw. Max was starting to feel better when Cassie was hugging him and then he stopped crying and kept hugging her.

Cassie was still hugging Max, telling him that everything was going to be ok for Emmy. A few minutes later, the shy but very smart pink dragon wanted to do something special for Emmy that was from Max and her.

"Hey Max, do you want to help me with something that I'm making in the school that you are going to give to Emmy when you go home?" asked Cassie with a small smile.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea," Max replied with a girn.

"Hop on Max!" Cassie patted her back as Max climbed on the pink dragon's back while they flew to the School in the Sky.

When they got there, Max hopped off Cassie and went in the school with her to work on the surprise for Emmy. They sat at a desk in the classroom and started to work on making a picture frame that had a picture of all Cassie's friends in Dragon Land.

Max was feeling a lot better talking about the events that happened with Cassie because she was always happy to help her friends when they needed her and always had a plan for when one of her friends was sad.

"So Max, I heard Emmy that was hurt by Destiny, wasn't she?" asked Cassie.

"Yes she was, but she's at home in bed and didn't want to talk to me about the actions that happened," said Max, remembering how he felt when Emmy had denied to speak to him.

"Well I'm happy that you came here to talk to me about this because I'm always here if you need to talk about whatever is bothering you."

"I know that Cassie, because I'm scared for Emmy's safety."

"Don't worry Max, everything will be okay because tomorrow, maybe Emmy won't remember anything about Destiny," said Cassie in a reassuring way.

"I hope so Cassie because I don't like it when Emmy or any of my friends get teased by someone mean," Max admitted a bit softly than normal.

Max and Cassie were almost finished the picture frame for Emmy as Max turned the frame over so Cassie could put the photo of Emmy and him in it before he realized that it was time for him to go home.

"Thanks for the talk, Cassie," said Max, hugging Cassie.

"No problem Max as I hope Emmy will be happier that you care about her," said Cassie, hugging Max.

Max said the rhyme to take him home and after a few seconds, he was back in the playroom as Emmy walked in the playroom and saw that he was putting the dragon scale back in the drawer.

"Hey Emmy, how are you feeling?" Max asked, seeing her in the playroom with him.

"I'm good and happy because I heard that Destiny is not going to be at our school anymore," said Emmy.

"Really, why do you say that?" asked Max.

"Because the principal called and told Mom that Destiny was kicked out of school and not allowed to come back."

In her excitement of Destiny not coming back, Emmy noticed that Max was holding a brown package with a big red bow on it.

"Hey Max, who is that package for?" asked Emmy a bit curious.

"This package is for you from me and Cassie," said Max, handing Emmy the package.

"Thanks," said Emmy, opening the package.

Inside the package was a red picture frame with a photo of her and Max standing side-by-side holding hands.

"Thanks Max!" Emmy smiled at the picture as she began hugging Max.

"You're welcome Emmy, I'm happy that you won't have to worry about Destiny anymore," Max replied, hugging Emmy back.

Andrea walked past the playroom as She saw that Max and Emmy were hugging each other and smiling. She was happy that Emmy could go back to school and not worry about getting teased anymore.

"Max! Emmy! Dinner time!" Danny called from the hallway.

"Coming Dad!" Max and Emmy called back, running out of the playroom to have dinner. Emmy was happy to not worry about Destiny anymore as Max saw that his sister was smiling while he hoping to play with her at recess on Monday.

Author's Note: Special thanks to scooby823945 for helping with both writing and coming up with the idea for this chapter.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Max! Time to wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" Andrea called from the hallway.

"Coming Mom!" Max said as he got dressed in his familiar green short-sleeved shirt with yellow on the collar and edges of the shirt-sleeves and brown slacks with his shoes as he went and brushed his teeth before peeking into Emmy's room seeing her sleep peacefully for the first time in days as he left for the kitchen.

Danny glanced around the room before seeing his the chair of oldest child completely empty. "Max where's Emmy?"

"Still asleep Dad," Max answered, digging into his breakfast.

"Okay Max. I'll keep her breakfast warm then,"Andrea suggested with a smile.

Emmy awoke later that morning feeling happier than she had been in two months as she got dressed in her red shirt and had put on her blue jumper while she did her hair in a ponytail before going downstairs to breakfast.

"Emmy! Are you up?" Andrea asked.

Emmy nodded, smiling at her mother.

Andrea smiled gently. "That's great to hear. Now come on before your breakfast gets cold."

"Thanks Mom!"

"Sure thing honey," Andrea said as she brought Emmy her warm breakfast.

Emmy glanced around the room, not seeing her father or brother anywhere no matter how hard she tried. "Mom where are Dad and Max?"

"They already had breakfast while you were asleep," Andrea replied, leaving the six-year-old confused.

"But I never sleep in!" Emmy protested.

Andre laughed softly. " You did today sweetheart with no nightmares as I went by your room to clean up the playroom and you wasn't yelling in your sleep anymore."

"Okay Mom," Emmy said, finally understanding as she ate her breakfast and drink her juice.

After breakfast, Emmy found Max in the playroom hiding as she asked him if they could play in Dragon Lsnd.

Before Max could answer, the two siblings heard the doorbell ring and Andrea answering it.

"Of course Mrs. Edwards. Emmy's in the play room with my son Max and I'm sure that your little girl will apologize to her just like you two had practiced."

Emmy's face turned pale at Andrea's words. Destiny was in her home! Hopefully she didn't want to bully her, not in front of Max at least.

"I'll get Destiny for you Emmy!" Max declared, holding a wooden sword that he had left the night before in the air.

Emmy giggled at her brother's actions before feeling a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to see Destiny with her shoulders down.

"It's okay Max, I just want to talk to Emmy in private," said Destiny, noticing the four-year-old's wooden sword as Max shook his head, got up, and went outside of the hallway of the playroom, leaving Emmy and Destiny in the room together.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for the way I tricked you in school. I didn't really want to do it but the other girls made me to it," said Destiny, feeling really sad.

"Why?" Emmy asked, wanting to know.

"Peer pressure," Destiny admitted softly.

"I forgive you and maybe you and I can be better friends when you come back, so we can put this big mess behind us and never talk about it." Emmy smiled as she held Destiny's shoulder.

"Well, my parents are trying to get the principal to let me come back. When that happens I'll never pick on you and I would really want us to be friends," Destiny said softly, almost afraid that Emmy would reject the idea.

Emmy grinned at the idea. "I like that idea a lot and next time, if someone asks you to do something that you don't want to do, just say no and walk away. Ok?"

The blonde nodded at the suggestion as it made her feel good that Emmy trusted her despite what she had done to her. "I'm never talking to those other bullies anymore. From now on, I'll be the nicest girl to you and your brother." Destiny hugged Emmy tightly.

"I will really like that," said Emmy, hugging Destiny back.

Destiny glanced around the room as she saw the dragon wallpaper. "Emmy this playroom is cool!"

"Really?" Emmy questioned, hoping that Destiny hadn't lied to her.

Destiny laughed. "Of course!"

Max came back after a few minutes and saw that Emmy and Destiny were drawing.

"What's going on?" He asked, glancing at the two girls.

"Well Destiny and I are now good friends and she promised to never bully me or you ever again," Emmy replied with a girn.

Max shrugged. "Ok. Just asking."

"I'm really sorry for what I said the other day, Max," said Destiny as she went over to Max and gave him a hug while he returned the hug to her. "I just wish there was a place where everyone is as friendly as you and Emmy"

"We know a place," Max said as Emmy bit her lip.

"What place?" Destiny asked, curious.

"Dragon Land!" Max exclaimed with a smile.

"Destiny, time to go!" Destiny's mother called as Destiny waved goodbye to her new friend.

Max and Emmy waved goodbye to Destiny and were smiling that Destiny was friendly to them.

"Max! What were you thinking?!" Emmy yelled once Destiny had left with her mother. "We can't take Destiny with us to Dragon Land!"

"Why not?" Max asked.

"We just can't Max! I mean I don't trust her as she may just blow our secret to her parents and our parents."

Max frowned before seeing the drawer glow.

"Hey Emmy, why don't we go to Dragon Land so you can tell them everything that happened," suggested Max with a smile.

"Good idea." Emmy walked toward the drawer where the dragon scale was as they held the scale and said the rhyme.

When Max and Emmy got to dragon land, they found their four friends waiting for them before Cassie saw Emmy and hugged her.

"Hey Emmy how are you?" Cassie asked, letting go of the hug.

Emmy grinned for the first time in two months. "I'm good because Destiny and I are now friends."

"Why is that?" Zak asked, wanting to support his friend but yet he didn't understand why she was so happy..

"Because Destiny came by to my house and promised to never pick on me or Max ever again," said Emmy.

Hearing her words, the dragons smiled, playing with Max and Emmy until it was time for them to go home.


End file.
